


I only came for the cake

by aki_penn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_penn/pseuds/aki_penn
Summary: [Raccolta di one-shot IwaOi]“Non dire così, sarò il tuo angelo caduto dal cielo”“Sì, un angelo caduto dal cielo. Come Satana, ad esempio”





	1. Girls

Iwaizumi non sopportava le ragazze.   
Non tutte, ovviamente. Una volta era anche andato a letto con una. Doveva ammetterlo: le tette erano strepitose, così morbide e calde sotto le dita. Però per farselo venire duro aveva dovuto pensare tutto il tempo a Oikawa intento a farsi la doccia negli spogliatoi della palestra. Era evidente che, se per fare sesso con una donna dovesse pensare a un uomo, qualche cosa non andasse.   
Per Oikawa era stato un po’ diverso, lui non aveva mai avuto alcun dubbio e non aveva mai sentito il bisogno di provare l’esperienza.   
Comunque, il problema non erano le ragazze in generale, ma le ragazze di Oikawa. Schiamazzavano e lo distraevano, Iwaizumi non le poteva soffrire.   
“Ti sei addormentato?” sbottò Oikawa facendosi un po’ indietro e inarcando un po’ la schiena. “Ahi!” si lamentò quando Iwaizumi gli rifilò una sberla su una coscia nuda.   
Oikawa, appoggiato al materasso sui gomiti e le ginocchia, si voltò a guardare Iwaizumi da sopra la propria spalla.   
“Se facessimo come vuoi tu finiresti sempre per avere quella camminata buffa…” lo rimbeccò l’altro, prima di rifilargli una spinta più decisa. Oikawa non rispose forse perché non aveva niente da dire, ma più probabilmente perché era troppo impegnato a mordersi le labbra per non gemere troppo forte.   
Una volta era effettivamente successo e Oikawa era stato costretto a dire all’allenatore di essersi preso una storta. Il coach era rimasto un po’ perplesso perché la caviglia di Tooru pareva funzionare benissimo, ma effettivamente deambulava in modo bizzarro e così non aveva fatto ulteriori domande.   
Due settimane prima, la squadra li aveva beccati negli spogliatoi, nudi e avvinghiati come l’edera, per cui c’erano buone probabilità che, tra loro, qualcuno avesse fatto due più due. Nonostante questo nessuno aveva esalato un fiato, dato che Oikawa aveva l’aria uno che fosse in grado di uccidere un uomo adulto usando una sola unghia rotta.   
Iwaizumi strinse con più forza le mani sui fianchi e chiuse gli occhi gemendo piano, mentre il suo bacino urtava di nuovo il sedere di Oikawa. Tooru gli veniva incontro cercando l’angolazione giusta e gemendo quando Iwaizumi spingeva più forte.   
Quando il telefono fisso posizionato sul comodino iniziò a suonare, Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia e aprì gli occhi, irritato. “Rispondi?” ringhiò, sperando che la risposta fosse no.   
“Neanche per sogno!” rispose l’altro sprezzante, per poi aggiungere, lamentoso “Non ti distrarre, Iwa-chan!”  
Iwaizumi abbassò occhi e osservò la schiena nuda di Tooru tesa sotto di lui. In tutta onestà non aveva alcun problema a fare a meno delle tette se poteva avere Oikawa per sé. Tooru era un fascio di muscoli lunghi e tonici, gli piaceva vedere le sue cosce tese e i deltoidi ingrossarsi quando si muoveva.   
Si piegò in avanti a seguire la linea della spina dorsale con la lingua, mentre Oikawa si inarcava sentendo il sesso di Iwaizumi cambiare angolazione.   
Serrò le mascelle e si raddrizzò, indispettito, quando, dopo un lungo bip, una voce femminile piuttosto acuta iniziò a parlare alla segreteria.   
“Iwa-chan!” lo chiamò Oikawa girandosi per guardarlo seccato nel constatare che l’altro si fosse fermato. Iwaizumi emise un basso brontolio fissando il telefono e Tooru sogghignò, non visto.  
“Sei invidioso perché le ragazze non ti guardano, Iwa-chan?” gli chiese, canzonatorio.   
Gli occhi di Iwaizumi si spostarono subito su di lui “E cosa direbbero se ti vedessero adesso?”  
Tooru gli fece un sorrisetto a labbra strette che gli sollevò gli zigomi “Perché, a te non piaccio adesso?” domandò, prima di mostrargli la lingua, divertito.   
Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia e sbottò “Imbecille!”, prima di rifilargli un’altra sberla sulla coscia e ricominciare a spingere. Il gemito di Oikawa coprì la vocetta acuta della segreteria e Iwaizumi ne fu molto soddisfatto. Sorrise tra sé finché il ritmo non divenne così serrato da costringerlo ad aprire la bocca per prendere fiato. “Iwa-chan!” pigolò Oikawa, stringendo le lenzuola in una mano.   
“Tutto okay?” si assicurò Iwaizumi, affaticato. L’altro annuì senza guardarlo e Iwaizumi allungò la mano tra le gambe scacciando la mano di Tooru, con una certa urgenza “Faccio io” disse, afferrando il suo sesso e iniziando a strofinarlo forte.   
Oikawa singhiozzò e Iwaizumi lo sentì agitarsi finché non venne nella sua mano, con un sospiro.   
“Ehi, stai su!” ringhiò quando Tooru si lasciò andare da una parte con tutte le intenzioni di accasciarsi sul letto. Oikawa mugugnò, ma Iwaizumi lo raddrizzò, costringendolo ad allargare un po’ le gambe “Non ti azzardare a metterti giù!” brontolò, mentre l’altro sospirava, affaticato. “Ti sbrighi, Iwa-chan?” si lamentò, strizzando gli occhi mentre l’altro si muoveva sempre più velocemente. Non ci volle molto perché venisse anche lui e Tooru lo guardò da sopra la propria spalla, mordendosi il labbro.   
Respirò forte, con le guance arrossate e il sudore che gli colava sulla fronte, e si allungò in avanti a sdraiarsi sulla schiena di Oikawa, senza troppi riguardi. “Ehi, Iwa-chan!” esclamò lui, contrariato, nel sentirsi schiacciare.   
Non ebbe tempo di dire altro perché Iwaizumi, col petto appoggiato alle sue spalle, lo afferrò dal mento e gli strinse le guance facendogli assumere un’espressione ridicola. Oikawa lo guardò alzando un paio di occhi languidi e perplessi. “Cosa me ne frega delle tue ragazze, se vado a letto con il capitano della squadra di pallavolo?” E gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia.   
Oikawa sbatté le ciglia e strinse le labbra, per come riusciva, compiaciuto. Era un po’ rude, ma era sempre un mezzo complimento.


	2. Satan

Iwaizumi e Oikawa avevano abitato vicino fin dalla prima infanzia per cui, spesso, avevano dormito l’uno a casa dell’altro fin da bambini. Da grandi avevano continuato a farlo, a volte anche senza pigiama addosso. Finché avevano avuto sette o otto anni non c’erano stati particolari problemi, ma una volta al liceo Oikawa aveva mantenuto le sue lunghe ciglia e il taglio d’occhi da ragazza, ma le spalle, i fianchi e le gambe erano quelle di un uomo adulto e un letto singolo era ormai stretto per due uomini di quella stazza.   
Oikawa sembrava non accorgersene, però. Ignorava il futon che la madre di Iwaizumi preparava per lui quando passava la notte a casa loro e si avvinghiava a Iwaizumi come una piovra.   
Iwaizumi si voltò da una parte, sperando che dargli la schiena potesse frenare gli entusiasmi dell’altro, ma ovviamente si sbagliava.   
Si infilò una mano sotto la testa nel tentativo di stare più comodo e allungò un po’ le gambe, cercando di ignorare il fiato caldo di Oikawa sul collo e la mano poggiata sbadatamente sulla pancia. Ogni tanto Oikawa gli accarezzava pigramente gli addominali.   
“Oikawa, non prima della partita. Devo dormire, non voglio arrivarci stanco” brontolò. “Ma come, Iwa-chan? Non c’è niente di meglio che scaricare la tensione prima di una partita” lo rimbeccò l’altro con un sussurro.   
Iwaizumi sentì le labbra umide di Tooru appoggiarsi sul retro del suo collo e aprì gli occhi solo per alzarli al cielo.   
“Daaaai, Iwa-chan” pigolò, mentre faceva scendere la mano dalla pancia di Iwaizumi fino al cavallo dei pantaloni. Iwaizumi rimase immobile, sperando che fingersi morto potesse funzionare, ma le dita di Oikawa si fecero strada sotto l’elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama. Iwaizumi emise un lungo sospiro infastidito, muovendo le cosce e sperando che l’altro desistesse, sbagliando per l’ennesima volta.   
Oikawa, con il naso appoggiato alla base del collo di Iwaizumi e gli occhi spalancati nella penombra, si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e poggiò una mano sulla spalla dell’amico. Con uno strattone lo ribaltò sulla schiena e gli si sdraiò per metà addosso, dato che era chiaro ormai da tempo che non fosse possibile stare sdraiati spalla a spalla su quel letto. In ogni modo, anche se avessero avuto un intero letto matrimoniale Oikawa si sarebbe premurato di occuparne solo metà.   
Iwaizumi sussultò per la sorpresa, ma non fece in tempo a dire alcunché perché Oikawa lo coinvolse in un bacio piuttosto intenso. Iwaizumi aprì la bocca di riflesso, mentre Oikawa superava anche l’elastico delle mutande e afferrava il suo sesso, ancora rilassato.   
La lingua di Tooru si scontrò con la sua, mentre i denti sbattevano tra loro. La mano di Oikawa era calda, stretta attorno al suo sesso e Iwaizumi non poteva negare fosse piacevole averlo addosso.   
Oikawa sorrise tra sé, mentre afferrava coi denti il labbro inferiore dell’altro. Iwaizumi gli aveva accarezzato il sedere con la mano a coppa e poi era risalito piano a lambire il fianco, ancora coperto dalla maglietta.  
Tooru, con un ghigno, stava per compiacersi di quanto fosse stato facile convincerlo, ma un dolore lancinante gli tolse il fiato.   
Rantolò, come se gli mancasse l’aria, mentre Iwaizumi gli metteva una mano sul petto e se lo toglieva di dosso. “Ho detto di no” ribadì, liberandosi di Oikawa e rimettendosi sdraiato su un fianco.   
“Mi hai fatto male” piagnucolò l’altro, massaggiandosi le costole dove l’amico l’aveva colpito, senza alcuna pietà.   
“Non è colpa mia se non mi ascolti quando parlo” rimbrottò Iwaizumi stringendo le labbra ancora bagnate della saliva di Tooru. Oikawa emise un brontolio basso, con gli occhi lucidi della penombra.   
“Se vuoi venire prima della partita, fallo da solo” gli suggerì, brusco, tirandosi addosso il lenzuolo. L’altro, disteso sulla schiena, tamburellava le dita sul proprio ventre, scocciato.   
“… e non ti azzardare a usare in modo improprio qualcuno dei miei evidenziatori!” aggiunse poi, vagamente preoccupato. Oikawa sbuffò, seccato “Uffa, Iwa-chan, sei noioso”  
“Hai due mani, usa una di quelle” lo rimbeccò chiudendo di nuovo gli occhi con l’intenzione di dormire.   
Si rilassò, mentre l’altro sembrava finalmente essersi calmato. Si era scoperto e aveva messo la propria parte di lenzuolo addosso a Iwaizumi, ma a parte questo nella stanza tutto sembrava immobile. Fece un lungo respiro felice di potersi finalmente riposare.   
Era già in dormiveglia quando i sospiri di Oikawa si alzarono di tono. Strizzò gli occhi e strinse i denti, di certo non poteva dormire con Tooru che ansimava di fianco a lui.   
Rimase immobile cercando di ignorarlo, mentre iniziava a distinguere nettamente anche il rumore della mano con cui Oikawa era intento a masturbarsi.   
Lo sentì cambiare posizione per allargare un po’ le gambe e il ginocchio sfiorò il resto della sua coscia, prima di emettere un singhiozzo più udibile degli altri.   
Iwaizumi aggrottò le sopracciglia, ormai completamente sveglio e decisamente infastidito, prima di voltarsi completamente e schiacciare una mano sulla bocca di un Tooru sbalordito.   
“Perché devi fare tutto questo rumore? Ci sono i miei nella stanza accanto!” lo redarguì, a bassa voce ma con un tono decisamente intimidatorio.   
“Come faccio a fare meno rumore?” chiese Oikawa, accigliato, appena Iwaizumi si degnò di togliergli la mano dalla bocca. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e le pupille dilatate al massimo a causa della penombra.   
Iwaizumi fece una smorfia con la bocca e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, prima di alzare i propri al cielo e infilare una mano sotto la testa di Tooru, con fare pratico.   
“Faccio io, dai…” fece, rassegnato, prima di aggiungere “e tiratela su, questa, se non vuoi venirci sopra” lo redarguì di nuovo, sollevandogli la maglia del pigiama fino al petto.   
“Iwa-chan, sembri mia madre quando fai così” sussurrò l’altro, divertito.  
“Mi auguro davvero che tua madre non ti consigli dove venire, imbecille” sbottò l’altro “E adesso togli questa cacchio di mano” fece, afferrando la mano di Tooru che stringeva il suo sesso e tirandola via in malo modo.  
Oikawa sghignazzò allegro prima che Iwaizumi lo riducesse al silenzio con un bacio a bocca aperta. I gemiti di Tooru vennero soffocati nella bocca dell’altro che gli succhiava le labbra e gli carezzava la lingua con la propria. Si compiacque nel sentire le mani dell’altro che gli si infilavano nei capelli e poi più in basso, a stringergli le spalle e artigliargli la schiena, attraverso il cotone della maglietta.   
La bocca di Oikawa era calda e Iwaizumi adorava scontransi con le sue labbra morbide, adorava anche la sensazione del suo pene che si induriva tra le dita e il bacino di Tooru che spingeva con urgenza verso la sua mano.   
Oikawa venne tirando i capelli di Iwaizumi e lui schiacciò di nuovo le labbra contro quelle dell’altro, soffocando anche l’ultimo godimento nella propria bocca.   
Gli succhiò ancora il labbro, prima di allontanarsi da lui e guardarlo negli occhi. Una scia di saliva gli scendeva ancora lungo il mento e lui lo guardava con gli occhioni languidi che tirava fuori dopo un orgasmo, abbinati a un sorrisetto ebete abbastanza fastidioso.   
“Iwa-chan” cinguettò felice, senza lasciare la presa su di lui. Una mano di Oikawa era ancora salda tra i capelli di Iwaizumi, mentre l’altra gli stava appoggiata alla spalla.   
“Adesso pulisciti e cerca di dormire” borbottò l’altro, quasi imbarazzato, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e mettendosi sdraiato su un fianco, in modo da dargli di nuovo la schiena.   
Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di costringersi a dormire, mentre sentiva Tooru trafficare con i fazzoletti. Respirò forte nel tentativo di ignorare quello che, alla fine, si era ritrovato tra le gambe e sussultò quando sentì Oikawa che lo chiamava “Iwa-chan?”  
“Cosa vuoi adesso?” chiese, poco accomodante. L’altro, abituato, non si lasciò intimidire e appoggiò una mano sulla sua coscia.  
“Non è che adesso hai bisogno di una mano?”  
“Ne ho due, di mani, cosa me ne faccio della tua? Voglio dormire” sbottò Iwaizumi, irritato, ma senza aprire gli occhi.   
Oikawa strinse le labbra ed assunse un’espressione pensierosa “Ma io non ho solo due mani, Iwa-chan…” gli ricordò. Il ragazzo si passò una mano sulla faccia, esasperato. “Oi…”  
“Sei sicuro di non aver bisogno di aiuto?” domandò, mentre si metteva seduto sui calcagni, proprio dietro al sedere di Iwaizumi. L’altro girò la testa e lo guardò, indispettito. Odiava davvero che quel cretino di Oikawa l’avesse fregato in quel modo.   
“Sono sicuro che dopo ti sentirai molto meglio” predisse, mostrandogli la lingua.   
Iwaizumi sbuffò e si girò per mettersi sdraiato sulla schiena “Ti odio…” borbottò, esasperato.   
“Non dire così, sarò il tuo angelo caduto dal cielo” ridacchiò l’altro, sistemandosi tra le gambe di Iwaizumi e abbassandogli i boxer.   
Iwaizumi chiuse gli occhi e sussurrò “Sì, un angelo caduto dal cielo, come Satana”


	3. Club

Le carte d'identità false erano state un'idea di Oikawa, le due lattine di birra che avevano bevuto in camera di Tooru erano state un'idea di Oikawa, scappare dalla finestra era stata un'idea di Oikawa e il locale gay era stato, ovviamente, un'idea di Oikawa.   
Iwaizumi non era mai stato in una discoteca, figurarsi in una discoteca gay. Aveva stretto in pugni mentre lui e Tooru aspettavano in fila per entrare nel locale. Se Oikawa aveva paura che qualcuno si accorgesse che i loro documenti erano falsi, non lo dava a vedere. Se avevano funzionato per comprare le birre perché non potevano funzionare per entrare in un club per omosessuali?   
La musica era assordante anche da fuori il locale e quando il buttafuori aveva annuito e aveva aperto loro la porta antincendio per farli entrare dopo l'ispezione dei documenti, Iwaizumi si era sentito come se si trovasse sulla soglia dell'inferno. Un'ondata di calore e musica li investì e Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno di stringere le dita di Oikawa nella sua mano. Tooru, che lo stava trascinando avanti senza nemmeno un'esitazione, si voltò per guardarlo e rifilargli un sorrisetto divertito. Aveva gli occhi un po' lucidi e a Iwaizumi fu chiaro che reggesse l’alcol molto meno di lui. Ne ebbe infinite conferme negli anni avvenire.   
"Non è fighissimo?" chiese Oikawa, esaltato. Non l'aveva visto così entusiasta da quando aveva otto anni e aveva passato la notte a guardare documentari su Marte, di nascosto dalla madre. Iwaizumi non si sentì di rispondere a quella domanda con altro se non un grugnito, ma a Oikawa probabilmente bastò, perché si voltò e lo trascinò dentro, mentre la porta antincendio si chiudeva dietro di loro.   
Il locale era come Iwaizumi se l'era immaginato, ma le luci stroboscopiche davano più fastidio del previsto e la musica era assolutamente assordante. Si domandò perché diamine non la potessero abbassare. Si sentì un po’ come la propria nonna a fare un pensiero del genere, la vecchia si lamentava del volume con cui lui ascoltava la radio e ora si trovava proprio nella situazione inversa. Se solo fosse stata musica con un po’ più di carattere l'avrebbe anche potuto sopportare, ma il dj remixava quel tipo di canzoni commerciali che piacevano a Tooru e alla sua masnada di ragazzine adoranti. Tutti successi che a Iwaizumi facevano venire il voltastomaco.   
Fu proprio mentre ripensava alla propria nonna che le dita di Tooru sfuggirono alla sua mano sudata. Iwaizumi avrebbe voluto rincorrerlo e acchiapparlo per una spalla, ma si ritrovò a quattrocchi con una geisha. Non era certo del fatto che si trattasse proprio di una donna, ma supponeva che chiederlo fosse scortese, quindi si limitò a rispondere cortesemente alle domande gentili della sconosciuta. Diversamente da ciò che aveva creduto fino a qualche secondo prima e sul quale sua nonna sarebbe stata disposta a giurare, riusciva a capire perfettamente tutto quello che la sconosciuta gli diceva.   
Prima c'erano state un paio di domande vaghe, poi qualcuna più personale, Iwaizumi si era ricordato per un pelo di dover mentire sulla propria età, ma quando la sconosciuta gli aveva infilato una mano dalle unghie laccate dentro la manica della t-shirt aveva sussultato.  
Non era abituato a farsi toccare in quel modo da qualcuno che non fosse Oikawa. Non che ci fosse nulla di osceno, ma era evidente che la sconosciuta gli stesse palpando il bicipite con aria un po' lasciva. Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno che contrarre il muscolo, come reazione spontanea e l'elastico della maglietta si strinse attorno al braccio. La geisha fischiò in approvazione. Se il locale non fosse stato in penombra, la sconosciuta avrebbe potuto vedere il ragazzo arrossire fine alla punta dei capelli.   
"Ora devo andare!" le gridò lui, allungandosi per urlarglielo in un orecchio. La geisha ebbe solo il tempo di boccheggiare, perché Iwaizumi si era già girato e si era lanciato in mezzo alla folla, intenzionato a ritrovare Oikawa.   
Lo individuò subito, poco lontano, che chiacchierava con un tizio non troppo alto con i capelli rasati. Sembrava piuttosto divertito e si stava esibendo in una serie di comportamenti civettuoli, Iwaizumi non poteva sentire cosa diceva, ma avrebbe potuto scommettere qualche cosa che avesse messo su il tono di voce che usava di solito con le ragazze. Probabilmente era l'effetto della birra, ma Iwaizumi sentì un certo fastidio montare in tutto il suo corpo, risalendo dalla bocca dello stomaco fino alla gola.  
Era abituato a vedere Oikawa in mezzo alle ragazze, la cosa gli dava un po' fastidio, ma in un modo del tutto diverso da come lo faceva sentire guardare Oikawa che civettava con un uomo.   
Tooru rise a una battuta del tizio coi capelli rasati e Iwaizumi avrebbe potuto scommettere che quella battuta non facesse affatto ridere. Si avvicinò a passo deciso, arrivando giusto in tempo per sentire lo sconosciuto offrire da bere a Oikawa.   
La mano di Iwaizumi si fece strada tra Tooru e il tizio, andando ad appoggiarsi con una certa prepotenza sul ventre di Oikawa. "Andiamo a ballare?" chiese in quello che nel suo immaginario era un sussurro, ma che in realtà si trattava di un vero e proprio urlo atto a sovrastare il rumore.   
Oikawa si voltò per seguirlo, quando Iwaizumi gli afferrò delicatamente il polso per portarlo via. "Ma mi stava per offrire da bere!" lo rimbeccò, mettendogli una mano sull'orecchio, per mantenere la discussione solo loro.   
"Ti offro io da bere!" grugnì Iwaizumi strattonandolo.   
"Non sapevo che ti piacesse ballare. Non hai accettato di venire qui finché non ti ho fatto bere la birra"  
cinguettò Oikawa, mentre entrambi avanzavano verso la pista, un ritaglio minuscolo della sala con pavimento a quadrettoni colorati e luminosi che sembravano usciti direttamente dagli anni settanta. Se Oikawa fosse stato sobrio o semplicemente più abituato a posti del genere avrebbe di certo trovato qualcosa di cui lamentarsi, ma il gusto del proibito lo trattenne e Iwaizumi ne fu piuttosto contento. La versione alticcia di Tooru era piuttosto carina, doveva ammetterlo.   
"Infatti mi fa schifo ballare, ma non volevo che te ne stessi con quel tizio lì" brontolò Iwaizumi, scuro in volto. Oikawa ridacchiò allegro. "Oh oh oh, Iwa-chan, sei geloso?" domandò, guardandolo negli occhi con aria furba.   
Iwaizumi arricciò il naso "Nah, solo che non sapevo cosa fare da solo. Se fossi venuto per conto tuo avresti potuto chiacchierare con chi ti pareva" sbottò, colpito nel vivo. Tooru rise e lo afferrò per un polso per tirarlo più in mezzo alla pista "Però adesso ti tocca ballare!" lo informò socchiudendo gli occhi e iniziando a ondeggiare a destra e a sinistra seguendo il ritmo della musica.  
Iwaizumi lo osservò stringendo la mascella, d’un tratto si sentiva le gambe di legno, per non parlare delle braccia che sembravano ingessate. L’unico punto caldo era quello che le dita di Tooru tenevano stretto. Se fosse stato un po’ di sano rock si sarebbe sentito molto più a suo agio e invece, ovviamente, Oikawa lo aveva portato in un posto che non era per niente nelle sue corde. La geisha lo salutò dall’altra parte della pista, ma lui la ignorò, tornando a guardare Oikawa, che gli sorrise, avvicinandosi un po’ a lui. Entrambe le mani del ragazzo gli si appoggiarono ai fianchi, costringendolo a muovere un po’ il bacino a tempo.   
“Perché hai dei brillantini in faccia?” domandò Iwaizumi, accorgendosi solo in quel momento, sotto le luci stroboscopiche che metà della faccia di Oikawa brillava. Lui ridacchiò ancora “Un tizio glitterato mi ha accarezzato” disse, come se la cosa fosse divertentissima, e appoggiò la fronte a quella di Iwaizumi. “Ti ha offerto da bere anche lui?” chiese Iwaizumi in un sussurro stizzito. “Nah, mi ha solo detto che sono molto bello, ma tanto lo sapevo già”  
Oikawa emise uno strillo acuto quando Iwaizumi gli rifilò un pizzicotto attraverso la maglietta. Lo strillo si perse nel rimbombo dei bassi e nessuno lo udì a parte Iwaizumi.   
“Sei proprio uno stronzo” piagnucolò Tooru con un sorrisetto, mentre si passava il dorso della mano sotto un occhio.   
Iwaizumi sbuffò e fu allora che Oikawa si allungò verso di lui e lo baciò a bocca aperta, lasciandolo di stucco.   
Si erano baciati almeno un milione di volte. Iwaizumi faticava a dire se ci fosse stato un solo punto del corpo di Oikawa dove non avesse passato la lingua. Il contatto con lui non era un problema, era sempre stato piacevole, dai pizzicotti ai baci con la lingua, passando per tutto quello che si erano fatti vicendevolmente in mezzo alle gambe, ma non aveva mai baciato Oikawa davanti a qualcun altro. Era sempre stato qualcosa di intimo, nessuno sapeva cosa facessero durante i pomeriggi di “studio” a casa di Tooru. Il fatto che qualcun altro potesse vederli lo mandava in crisi. Si allontanò bruscamente, poggiando una mano sul petto del ragazzo, guardandosi intorno allarmato. Nessuno, a differenza delle sue aspettative, li stava guardando. Iwaizumi sentì i muscoli rilassarsi e non fece nemmeno caso alla geisha che lo guardava con aria ammiccante.  
“A nessuno frega niente di noi, Iwa-chan” lo tranquillizzò Oikawa, guardandosi in giro a sua volta, riavviandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio. Iwaizumi annuì “Già” ammise, mordendosi il labbro.   
Oikawa lo baciò di nuovo e questa volta Iwaizumi chiuse gli occhi e si arrese alla lingua dell’altro, mentre gli stringeva le spalle con le braccia.   
La seconda, la terza e la quarta birra furono idee di Oikawa, quella di lasciare il locale e tornare a casa fu di Iwaizumi.   
Attraversarono il quartiere buio tenendosi per mano sotto la fioca luce dei lampioni. Iwaizumi era così rilassato dall'alcol e della musica che non provò neanche a lamentarsi quando Oikawa lo schiacciò contro il muro e lo baciò con la lingua, tenendolo fermo per le spalle.   
Rientrarono rumorosamente dalla stessa finestra dalla quale erano usciti. Oikawa si arrampicò per primo e rotolò rovinosamente sul pavimento di legno della propria camera, dopo essersi inciampato sul davanzale. Iwaizumi, molto più lucido, lo seguì in gran fretta e gli schiacciò una mano sulle labbra per impedirgli di continuare a sghignazzare sguaiatamente e svegliare tutta la casa. Ci mancava solo che la madre di Oikawa li beccasse alle quattro del mattino svegli, ubriachi e sdraiati sul pavimento.   
Tooru soffocò la risata mettendosi da solo una mano sulla bocca e rialzandosi lentamente, mentre l'altro seguiva i suoi movimenti, vagamente preoccupato. Sembrava che da un momento all'altro potesse cadere di nuovo rovinosamente per terra. Oikawa con un ginocchio rotto l'aveva già visto e non smaniava per ripetere quell'esperienza piena di lamentele di ogni genere.   
Rimase rigido a osservarlo mentre si toglieva la maglia, seguita dai jeans e le scarpe, finché l'altro non gli schioccò uno sguardo complice. "Non vorrai mica che questa serata venga sprecata solo con qualche bacetto" sussurrò, mentre lanciava via i pantaloni. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo "È tardissimo" ribatté poco convinto, dato che subito dopo si tolse la maglia e si lasciò di nuovo baciare da Tooru che, nel mentre si era liberato anche delle mutande.   
Non gli ci volle molto per cedere e farsi trascinare sul letto da un barcollante Tooru che continuava a strusciarsi addosso a lui e a baciarlo languido. Nella penombra non riusciva più a vedere distintamente la scia di glitter che aveva sulla faccia, ma probabilmente a quell’ora ne era pieno anche lui. Non ci pensò ulteriormente, mentre appoggiava la schiena sul letto e lasciava che Oikawa gli salisse sopra. Sentiva le sue mani lavorare attorno alla zip dei jeans, mentre le labbra premevano sulle sue. Boccheggiò quando Oikawa, completamente nudo a cavalcioni su di lui, si raddrizzò e si mise a strattonargli i pantaloni senza troppo grazia. “Dai…” brontolò. “Se tiri così me li scucirai e basta!” sbottò Iwaizumi, seccato, alzando il bacino. La manovra parve funzionare e Tooru si liberò di quell’impiccio in un solo colpo e fece volare i jeans dall’altra parte della stanza con un gesto stizzito. L’indumento colpì la lampada della scrivania, un grosso lume con la base bombata e il paralume di stoffa scura, che oscillò pericolosamente, per poi ritrovare l’equilibrio. Iwaizumi seguì con sguardo terrorizzato il movimento della lampada finché non si fermò, scongiurando così il pericolo di svegliare i coniugi Oikawa.   
“Oi, stai attento quando lanc…” iniziò a dire, ancora con gli occhi sulla lampada, ma Oikawa lo zittì schiacciandogli le labbra sulla bocca. Iwaizumi non se la sentì di ribattere e appoggiò le mani sui fianchi dell’altro ragazzo, prima delicatamente, poi con più forza, mentre Tooru si strusciava contro di lui senza pudore.   
Iwaizumi sospirò quando Oiwaka gli prese il viso tra le mani e lo allontanò un poco da sé per guardarlo. Rimasero qualche secondo a fissarsi negli occhi “Cosa c’è?” chiese Iwaizumi con un sussurro languido, mordendosi il labbro.   
Oikawa deglutì, strinse le labbra e alzò il dito indice per fargli segno di attendere, poi si sporse oltre il ciglio del letto e rimise tossendo. Iwaizumi, seduto sotto di lui, nudo ed eccitato, sobbalzò quando si rese conto che quello sguardo romantico non era altro che lo sguardo di un ubriaco in procinto di vomitare.   
“Ma che cacchio, Merda-kawa!” sbottò, ma non abbastanza forte da farsi sentire nella stanza accanto.   
Oikawa si rimise dritto ed emise un lungo sospiro, passandosi una mano sulla faccia. “Okay…” esalò, allungandosi di nuovo verso Iwaizumi.   
“Non ti azzardare nemmeno a venirmi vicino!” sbottò l’altro, colpendolo sulla fronte con il dorso della mano e facendolo ruzzolare all’indietro. “Ahi!” strillò Tooru quando il suo sedere nudo toccò il pavimento.   
“Perché cacchio hai dovuto bere tutta quella birra?” sbottò Iwaizumi. “Oh, come sei noioso, Iwa-chan…” lo apostrofò Tooru lagnoso, ancora seduto per terra.   
Iwaizumi, che si era alzato, si voltò verso di lui e lo guardò serio “Ma sei ancora ubriaco?” domandò, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi.   
Oikawa alzò le sopracciglia e sbadigliò “Un po’”. L’amico alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato. Anche lui aveva bevuto ed era stanco, per di più non si ricordava dove la madre di Oiwaka tenesse gli stracci. Tooru aveva l’aria di non sapere nemmeno dove fosse la propria testa, figurarsi trovare del sapone e una spugna. “Quindi niente più sesso?” domandò Oikawa, riguadagnando la sua attenzione. L’altro lo scrutò nella penombra, accigliato “Dopo che mi avrai aiutato a pulire e ti sarei lavato i denti. Due volte” sbottò.


	4. Camping

A Oikawa faceva piacere che Iwaizumi fosse alto quasi quanto lui. Gli faceva piacere che le sue spalle fossero così larghe e i suoi bicipiti fossero così grossi. Il fatto che entrambi fossero uomini di circa un metro e ottanta, non di certo esili, poteva essere piacevole, ma non certamente se si tentava di fare sesso nello spazio ristretto di una tenda da campeggio.   
In cielo c'era la luna, ma la mancanza di luci elettriche non rendeva la notte abbastanza luminosa per permettere loro di vedere alcunché all'interno della tenda. Oikawa poteva solo immaginare cosa stesse facendo Iwaizumi, dall'altra parte di quello spazio angusto, anche se non gli era stato molto difficile da quando si era caricato entrambe le sue gambe sulle spalle e aveva preso in bocca il suo sesso.   
Tooru aveva ansimato quando aveva sentito la lingua di Iwizumi poggiarsi, umida, alla base del suo pene fino a risalire per lambire la punta. Poteva sentire la striscia di saliva lungo il proprio sesso come se bruciasse mentre Iwaizumi si occupava con grande accuratezza del suo glande.   
Per certi aspetti era una cosa da veri stupidi fare sesso con Hajime senza pretendere di poterlo vedere nudo, ma Oikawa lo conosceva così bene che poteva immaginarselo dettagliatamente anche senza poterlo vedere. Sapeva bene come si tendevano i muscoli delle braccia, si tiravano gli addominali e muovevano le mani. Gli piaceva vedere i dorsali che si contraevano, ma gli piaceva anche il movimento possessivo con cui le dita di Iwaizumi si stringevano alle sue cosce quando lo facevano e lo sguardo languido che adottava prima di leccarglielo. Probabilmente in quel momento era a occhi chiusi, ma Oikawa faceva ormai fatica a rimanere concentrato. La punta del suo sesso aveva toccato il palato di Iwaizumi e la mano di lui aveva iniziato a strofinarsi con energia sulla parte che rimaneva fuori dalla sua bocca.   
Oikawa mosse le gambe, intrecciando i piedi tra loro, dietro la testa di Hajime, iniziando ad ansimare più forte. Con sua grande insoddisfazione, Iwaizumi allontanò la bocca dal sesso dolente. Oikawa non poteva vederlo e non aveva idea di che espressione avesse "La smetti di fare questo baccano? Non possiamo svegliare tutti" sbottò in un sussurro irritato.   
"Tanto stanno tutti dormendo" pigolò, col fiatone, come se fosse reduce da una gran corsa. La mano di Hajime era ancora ben stretta al suo pene e non dava l'impressione di voler mollare la presa. "Dai..." piagnucolò Tooru che non poteva sopportare di essere rimasto con un orgasmo negato nonostante ci fosse arrivato così vicino. Iwaizumi sospirò e Oikawa trattenne il fiato in attesa di capire cosa avesse intenzione di fare. Respirò forte quando sentì la mano di Iwaizumi ricominciare a masturbarlo e si mise una mano sulla bocca quando si chinò per prenderlo di nuovo di bocca.   
Si infilò tutte e cinque le dita tra i denti quando iniziò a sentire che stava per venire. Spinse i fianchi contro Iwaizumi, che lo rimise giù con un movimento deciso della mano, schiacciandolo contro il materasso di plastica. Si morsicò la mano quando finalmente l'orgasmo lo scosse, dalla punta dei piedi a quella di capelli e Hajime tossicchiò, dopo aver deglutito.

Matsukawa alzò il braccio per guardare l'ora. Dentro la tenda il buio era completo, ma fortunatamente l'orologio da polso che indossava aveva lancette fosforescenti che gli permisero di scoprire che erano le due e mezza di notte. Abbassò il braccio e si risistemò nel sacco a pelo con un sospiro, cercando di ricordarsi di chi fosse stata l'idea di utilizzare una tenda con gli scomparti. Ripensandoci doveva essere stato Kindaichi che alla fine si era proposto per dividere la tenda con Kyotani, dato che nessuno voleva dormire insieme a lui, visto che russava. A lui era toccato Hanamaki, mentre Iwaizumi e Oikawa stavano nello scompartimento affianco. Sul momento aveva pensato che gli fosse andata bene, nessuno dei tre russava, ma ben presto si era reso conto della situazione nella quale in cui si era cacciato. Era ovvio che Iwaizumi e Oikawa non russassero, non dormivano neanche!   
All'inizio non aveva capito cosa stessero facendo nello scompartimento accanto al suo, tra fruscii, sospiri e scricchiolii di plastica, poi era stato chiaro che Iwaizumi e Oikawa si stessero sbaciucchiando. Matsukawa aveva fatto un sorrisetto e si era girato dall'altra parte, certo che si sarebbero messi presto a dormire, ma non era stato così. Oikawa aveva iniziato a gemere piano, ma non abbastanza da non farsi sentire oltre il sottile telo di plastica che separava i due scomparti. Come se non bastasse, a un certo punto Iwaizumi aveva sussurrato qualche cosa che suonava terribilmente come "Apri le gambe" chiarendo subito che la cosa non si sarebbe estinta con qualche innocente bacetto. Era stata un po' una consolazione, per Matsukawa, che, a causa del buio, Oikawa avesse rifilato a Iwaizumi una ginocchiata in faccia. 

Iwaizumi si tolse di dosso le gambe lunghe di Oikawa facendole ricadere pesantemente sul materasso di plastica. Oikawa sentì che si spostava a destra probabilmente gattonando. Non poteva essere sicuro dei suoi movimenti, ma c'erano ben pochi modi per muoversi all'interno della tenda. "Il lubrificante è nella tasca a destra. Non confonderti con l'antizanzare" sussurrò Tooru cercando di risistemare il guanciale. Quando lui e Iwaizumi avevano iniziato a baciarsi ognuno era dentro al proprio sacco a pelo con la testa appoggiata al proprio cuscino, ma a quel punto Oikawa si trovava con la schiena fastidiosamente appoggiata alla materia plastica del materasso gonfiabile.   
"L'antizanzare è uno spray, mica sono scemo. Riconosco la confezione senza vederla" ribatté Iwaizumi, acido. Oikawa fece una smorfia che Hajime non poteva vedere. Era ancora rilassato per via dell'orgasmo, ma non vedeva l'ora di avere di nuovo le mani di Iwaizumi addosso. Studiando i rumori del materasso e il peso che si spostava cercò di capire cosa stesse facendo, finché una mano non lo prese per la caviglia "Dove sei?" chiese Iwaizumi, infastidito. Probabilmente non era la prima volta che cercava di acchiapparlo, ma le prese erano andate a vuoto.   
"Sono qui dove mi hai lasciato" sibilò Oikawa, non c'era posto per spostarsi granché. Iwaizumi grugnì e tirò la gamba costringendolo a girarsi con la stessa grazia di una testuggine ribaltata, finché le sue ginocchia non si trovarono di nuovo tra quelle di Oikawa. "Mi hai fatto male!" piagnucolò Tooru.  
“Smettila di rompere” lo zittì Iwaizumi, agitato. “Mmh, sei di cattivo umore perché fino ad adesso mi sono divertito solo io?” gli domandò, mellifluo. Iwaizumi sbuffò “Chi ti dice che non mi sono divertito anche io?”  
Tooru arrossì nel buio ripensando a Hajime che lo faceva venire, con tanto impegno. Con uno scatto si allungò in avanti con una mano tesa con tutta l’intenzione di ricambiare almeno un po’ il favore, ma le sue nocche si andarono ad abbattere contro qualcosa di estremamente duro. Iwaizumi poteva essere enormemente eccitato, ma quel qualcosa era decisamente troppo solido per essere un pene.   
“Ouch!” sbraitò l’altro, senza più curarsi del fatto che dall’altra parte della tenda ci fosse qualcuno. Matsukawa sobbalzò e sbuffò, sperando di avere usato un volume abbastanza alto da farsi sentire dagli altri due o almeno che Iwaizumi si rendesse conto di aver fatto un gran fracasso, cosa che ovviamente non accadde.   
“Che diamine stai facendo?” sussurrò il ragazzo, con un digrigno di denti. “Stavo cercando di consolarti un po’ con la mano” piagnucolò Oikawa, con le gambe ai lati delle cosce di Iwaizumi, intendo a massaggiarsi la mano. “Mi hai colpito in fronte! C’è mancato poco che non mi facessi un occhio nero, brutto imbecille!”  
Ci fu un po’ di trambusto, Oikawa guaì e poi Matsukawa udì un altro rumore umido e continuato. Iwaizumi e Oikawa stavano di nuovo pomiciando. Oikawa sospirò e bisbigliò, quasi divertito “Dai, non sono un cyborg, togli le mani da lì, sono appena venuto”  
Iwaizumi grugnì e Matsukawa si voltò dall’altra parte di nuovo speranzoso di riuscire a ignorarli. Se si fosse concentrato abbastanza sul proprio respiro forse gli ansimi di quei due disgraziati avrebbero fatto solo da sottofondo al suo sonno. In lontananza, tre tende più in là, si sentiva Kyotani russare.   
La tenda era scomodissima e Oikawa si era ritrovato di nuovo sdraiato sul materasso, in orizzontale su entrambi i sacchi a pelo. La pelle sudata della schiena si attaccava odiosamente alla plastica del materassino. Non riusciva neanche del tutto a capire in che posizione si fosse messo Iwaizumi, l’unica cosa che sapeva era che era dappertutto. La sua lingua lambiva quella di Tooru, gli sfiorava le labbra, gli stuzzicava il palato e lo faceva sospirare non meno del dito che lo tormentava la pelle sensibile in mezzo alle gambe. Oikawa voleva che si decidesse a farlo entrare e invece Iwaizumi continuava a straziare massaggiandolo tutt’intorno. Come se non bastasse gli accarezzava il sesso rilassato, ben deciso a farlo ritornare attivo il prima possibile. Tooru temeva davvero che sarebbe morto.   
Matsukawa si era appisolato per qualche ora o qualche minuto, non avrebbe saputo dire quanto, ma un urletto lo riportò alla realtà.   
“Che cacchio fai, Merdakawa?” sbottò Iwaizumi che, per qualche motivo, si premurava di tenere un volume di voce basso, per quanto rabbioso. Il tutto era abbastanza inutile, perché Matsukawa riusciva a sentirlo bene come se glielo stesse sussurrando dritto nell’orecchio.   
“Iwa-chan, perché devi essere sempre così brusco?” piagnucolò Oikawa. “Vieni qui” aggiunse, perentorio.   
Matsukawa si premette il cuscino sulla faccia e sulle orecchie, sperando di perdere i sensi e riuscire, di conseguenza, a dormire.   
Tooru allungò il braccio e riuscì ad aggrapparsi al collo di Iwaizumi al primo colpo. “Adesso lascia fare a me, Iwa-chan” comandò con voce acuta. “Cosa fai?” domandò piano l’altro, mentre la sua guancia sfregava contro l’avambraccio di Oikawa. L’altro allentò la presa e passò il pollice sul labbro inferiore di Hajime. Lui chiuse gli occhi e glielo succhiò, facendolo rabbrividire. Oikawa non ce la faceva più, Iwaizumi aveva sfregato il suo sesso finché non era tornato dritto, per non parlare del suo sedere. L’aveva stimolato strofinando le sue dita lunghe sulle sue pareti interne caldissime, arrivando sempre vicino alla sua prostata ma senza mai toccarla. Tooru pensava che fosse davvero il momento che Iwaizumi usasse quell’affare che aveva in mezzo alle gambe, non c’era motivo di tenerlo lì come se fosse stato un soprammobile.   
Atterrò a sedere con le gambe divaricate sulle ginocchia di Iwaizumi, sentiva le sue cosce calde in mezzo alle proprie e il sesso che sfregava contro il suo.   
“Devo mettermi il preservativo” soffiò Iwaizumi sulle labbra di Oikawa. Non aveva voglia di allontanarsi da lui, ma Oikawa gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia e non si lamentò quando l’altro sgusciò via da sotto il suo peso.   
Oikawa si voltò in direzione del rumore, mentre le ginocchia sfregavano rumorosamente contro il materasso di plastica. Era una sensazione fastidiosa, ma finché era stato addosso a Iwaizumi non se ne era nemmeno accorto.  
“Ma dove cazz…” lo sentì biascicare nel buio. “Che cavolo è quest… ma che palle questo antizanzare!” sbottò, lanciandolo dall’altra parte della tenda. Oikawa sentì la tenda vibrare sotto il peso della boccetta che si schiantava contro il telo di nylon. Ci fu un altro po’ di tramestio e il peso di Iwaizumi si diresse di nuovo verso Oikawa, incespicando. “Ce l’hai una luce?” domandò Iwaizumi, febbrile.   
Tooru tastò il materasso alla ricerca di qualcosa di utile, trovò prima il lubrificante, attorcigliato in un sacco a pelo, poi uno zampirone spento che non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, un pacchetto di fazzoletti e, infine, la torcia. Accendere la luce fu un trauma per entrambi, ma soprattutto per Oikawa che si diresse il fascio luminoso in faccia, per sbaglio.  
“Dai, illumina qui” brontolò Iwaizumi, riparandosi gli occhi con una mano, incredibilmente infastidito. Oikawa puntò la torcia in basso, con uno scatto tale da far credere che la luce l’avesse bruciato. Lo guardò con impazienza mentre apriva la confezione e si srotolata il preservativo sul sesso con le mani che tremavano un po’. Tooru non fece neanche in tempo ad accorgersi che l’altro aveva finito che Hajime aveva allungato la mano gli aveva strappato la torcia, lanciandola in un angolo della tenda. “Spegni questa merda” gli intimò, mentre tutto piombava di nuovo nel buio. Tooru vide per un attimo due strisce luminose dietro le palpebre, trovandosi di nuovo nell’oscurità, ma non ebbe tempo per abituarcisi di nuovamente perché una mano gli afferrò una coscia “Cos’è questo? Un braccio?” chiese l’altro, stizzito.   
Tooru alzò entrambe le sopracciglia “Iwa-chan, solo tu puoi avere un braccio del genere. Quella è una coscia” flautò, senza capire dove si fosse spostato l’altro.   
“Okay” disse semplicemente Hajime e in un secondo una mano gli si infilò sotto l’ascella per atterrare, aperta, sul suo petto. L’altro braccio fece lo stesso dall’altra parte. “Basta stuzzicarmi, Iwa-chan” guaì, quando due dita gli strizzarono il capezzolo destro.   
Per tutta risposta, Iwaizumi lasciò perdere il suo petto e se lo trascinò addosso, appoggiando le labbra sulla scapola di Tooru. Oikawa sospirò e si alzò sulle ginocchia, mentre una delle due mani dell’altro era finita in mezzo alle sue gambe. Le loro dita si toccarono per un attimo attorno al pene di Hajime e poi Tooru strinse i denti, sentendolo entrare, più velocemente di quanto avrebbe voluto.   
Le mani di Iwaizumi erano sulle sue cosce ad accarezzarle lentamente, mentre Oikawa rimaneva fermo seduto in braccio a lui. All’inizio era sempre un po’ fastidioso, i muscoli facevano resistenza e lui faticava a rilassarsi.   
Il ragazzo mosse un po’ i fianchi sotto di lui e, nonostante il fastidio, il contatto con le sue pareti interne gli procurò una sensazione piacevole. “Vuoi fare tu?” gli sussurrò Hajime all’orecchio, così piano che neanche il povero Matsukawa poté sentire. Oikawa mugugnò qualcosa di simile a un “sì” e Hajime lo lasciò fare, tenendogli le mani sui fianchi. Oikawa chiuse gli occhi e sospirò nel sentire Iwaizumi che gli baciava la schiena, gli lasciava tracce umide sulle scapole, sulle spalle e la spina dorsale, mentre lui gli si muoveva addosso, in silenzio.   
Singhiozzò quando, dopo diversi minuti, con un colpo di bacino, Iwaizumi lo afferrò di nuovo, questa volta bloccandogli le braccia tra le proprie. La sua schiena aderiva al petto di Hajime e il collo era premuto contro le sue labbra. “Vorrei poterti guardare” sussurrò.  
Tooru batté le palpebre nel buio e si girò abbastanza da appoggiare la propria guancia alla fronte dell’altro ragazzo. “Ah sì? E come mai?” civettò, un po’ affaticato. La presa di Iwaizumi si fece un po’ più forte. “Mi-mi piace guardarti” bisbigliò, non senza sforzo. Nonostante l’abbraccio Tooru non aveva smesso di dimenarsi sopra di lui.   
“Ed è per-ché ti piaccio?” chiese Oikawa con voce non troppo ferma. Iwaizumi proferì solo un “Mmh…”  
“Ammet-tilo che ti piaccio Iwa-chan…lo so che ti piaccio” cinguettò il capitano, nonostante fosse costretto a prendere fiato a metà della frase.   
“Sì, mi piaci un sacco” ammise alla fine Iwaizumi, con un ringhio, come se l’avessero ferito. Nel buio il sorriso di Oikawa andava da un orecchio all’altro.   
Matsukawa ebbe un tuffo al cuore: poteva sopportare di dover ascoltare Oikawa e Iwaizumi fare sesso, ma la parentesi di delirio pseudo romantico era certo di non meritarsela.   
Per fortuna Oikawa aveva tirato abbastanza la corda da far esplodere Iwaizumi, per cui, nemmeno un secondo dopo, dall’altra parte del telo di nylon si avvertì un tonfo. “E spostati da lì, non sei capace di stare sopra. Adesso ti faccio vedere io come si fa”  
Oikawa emise quello che sembrava un guaito e ci fu un altro po’ di trambusto, nel bel mezzo del quale Matsukawa fu in grado di riconoscere, proprio malgrado, il ginocchio o il gomito di qualcuno che si appoggiava sul tubetto di lubrificante facendone uscire copiosamente ( seguirono imprecazioni di vario genere), uno schiocco di mano contro una parte più morbida, Matsukawa non avrebbe saputo dire quale parte, ma probabilmente, dato il buio, non lo sapeva nemmeno Iwaizumi, e alla fine un gemito compiaciuto di Oikawa seguito da quello più profondo di Hajime.   
Matsukawa sospirò e, nel tramestio che arrivava dall’altra parte della tenda, individuò un movimento molto più vicino a lui. “Sei sveglio?” sussurrò la voce di Hanamaki nel suo orecchio. Matsukawa batté le palpebre un paio di volte, prima di girarsi un po’ in direzione dell’amico. “Come potrei? Neanche ci stessero bombardando…” sbuffò. Hanamaki annuì, anche se l’altro non poteva vederlo.   
Rimasero di nuovo in silenzio, abbastanza da sentire Iwaizumi e Oikawa che ricominciavano a discutere.  
“Mordimi” miagolò Tooru. Ci fu un gemito, probabilmente di Iwaizumi, e poi un urlo.   
“Ahi! Ma sei scemo?”  
“Sei tu che mi hai detto mordimi, imbecille!”  
“Ma non così forte!” piagnucolò l’altro.  
“Non ti va mai bene un cazzo!” rimbrottò Hajime.   
“Beh, se parliamo di ca…” iniziò a dire il ragazzo. “Non ti azzardare a fare una battuta del genere o giuro che…” non riuscì a finire la frase perché passò subito all’azione, per una volta senza scagliare il bersaglio.   
“No, no, no, Iwa-chan! Non mi tirare i capelli, i capelli no!” strillò Oikawa.   
“E allora chiudi quella boccaccia!”  
“Beh, mi sembra che sia tu quello che dovrebbe darsi da fare per tenermi o-occupato. Millantavi di essere tanto m-meglio di me e… e poi…Oh!”   
Ormai stavano urlando senza curarsi del fatto che qualcuno potesse sentirli. Probabilmente, anche Kyotani, che dormiva tre tende più in là, si era svegliato.   
“Ecco perché tutti si sono defilati quando è stato il turno di scegliere chi avrebbe dormito con questi due…” ponderò Matsukawa a bassa voce. “Siamo stati proprio stupidi” rincarò la dose Hanamaki, mentre Oikawa gemeva all’unisono con Iwaizumi.   
“Non è che ti sei portato dei tappi, vero Hanamaki?” chiese speranzoso.  
“Macché, se no me li sarei già messi”  
“Vero”  
“E comunque non c’è verso che dei tappi possano coprire questo casino”  
“Vero anche questo”  
Entrambi esalarono un sospiro abbacchiato.   
“Ma prima o poi si stancheranno, vero?” domandò Hanamaki.   
“Me lo auguro” fece eco l’altro ed entrambi sospirarono di nuovo mentre Oikawa urlava “Oh, Iwa-chan!”


	5. Flu

Iwaizumi aveva già intenzione di andare a trovare Oikawa, dopo pranzo, anche prima che sua madre lo chiamasse per pregarlo di presentarsi al suo capezzale. Dopo aver riattaccato il telefono aveva infilato nel microonde il riso che sua madre gli aveva preparato e l’aveva trangugiato insieme alle uova sode fredde che si era scordato di mettere a scaldare, poi era uscito di casa senza neanche lavarsi i denti.  
Aveva percorso in fretta i venti metri che separavano la porta di casa sua da quella di Oikawa e aveva suonato il campanello.   
La signora Oikawa l’aveva accolto con un gran sorriso mentre Iwaizumi sorrideva a sua volta e si toglieva le scarpe per proseguire solo coi calzini. La donna gli accarezzò la guancia e fece qualche moina, dicendogli che era proprio un bel ragazzo e che era proprio carino da parte sua accorrere subito appena l’aveva chiamato per chiedergli di andare a fare compagnia al suo Tooru, perché stava male.   
Iwaizumi si chiese se sarebbe stata così gentile anche se avesse saputo cosa lui faceva al suo Tooru appena lei e suo marito se ne andavano per il weekend. Sì rispose che probabilmente non lo sarebbe stata. Rifiutò con un sorriso i dolcetti di riso che la madre di Oikawa gli stava offrendo e si infilò in camera dell’amico chiudendo la porta.   
Diede un’occhiata alla stanza: la camera era in ordine come al solito, l’unica nota stonata era un bozzolo di coperte con un ciuffo di capelli castani che fuoriusciva dalla sommità, come un bignè troppo pieno. Le coperte erano tutte scalzate in modo da creare una perfetta crisalide sul materasso. Iwaizumi guardò lo spettacolo con una vaga espressione di disgusto, ma poi si allungò ad afferrare la sedia con le rotelline che stava vicino alla scrivania e metterla davanti al letto di Oikawa. Si tolse la giacca, la appese allo schienale e, infine, si sedette sulla sedia con le gambe accavallate, caviglia sinistra su ginocchio destro.   
Ci fu un momento di silenzio durante il quale Iwaizumi si limitò a fissare il bozzolo con un’espressione scocciata dipinta in volto. La crisalide tossì e tremò, per poi acquietarsi nuovamente.   
Iwaizumi deglutì e intonò, nella migliore imitazione della voce di Oikawa che riusciva a fare “No, non ho bisogno di portarmi la felpa. Non fa così freddo. Figurati se mi ammalo”  
“Smettila, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò una voce piuttosto cavernosa proveniente da dentro il bignè di coperte. Probabilmente l’influenza aveva intaccato anche le vie respiratorie, perché la voce di Oikawa risultava molto più bassa e gracchiante.   
“Sei un idiota!” sbottò Iwaizumi, rifilando due calci al materasso, facendo tremare il povero Tooru, arrotolato nelle coperte.  
“Se non ti riprendi prima della partita di sabato ti rompo tutte le costole” sbottò Iwaizumi, sporgendosi in avanti.   
“Dai, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò di nuovo Oikawa, questa volta mostrando gli occhi da sotto la trapunta. Naso e bocca rimanevano coperti mentre studiava la situazione, circospetto.   
Iwaizumi lo guardò dritto negli occhi e scosse la testa, infastidito.   
“Mi rimetto entro sabato, lo giuro” aggiunse l’altro. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo e accavallò di nuovo le gambe, mentre Oikawa si riarrotolava nelle coperte, cercando di coprirsi ancora meglio.  
Tooru appoggiò la testa sul cuscino e richiuse le palpebre, affaticato, tossendo di nuovo. Iwaizumi lo osservò con un sospiro rassegnato e poi lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza, finché non fu costretto a fermarsi, con orrore, sul comodino, tra gli occhiali e l’abat-jour.   
“Perché diamine tieni lì quell’affare? Tua madre potrebbe vederlo! E poi perché l’hai dovuto comprare rosa?” sbraitò, arrossendo. Oikawa, che si era appisolato, sobbalzò e batté le ciglia un paio di volte prima di rendersi conto di cosa stesse succedendo.   
Strizzò gli occhi cercando di capire di cosa stesse parlando Iwaizumi. Senza occhiali non vedeva molto bene, ma c’era una sola cosa che poteva aver indotto Iwaizumi a una reazione simile.   
Oikawa mugugnò e si stropicciò gli occhi, prima di brontolare “Il rosa è un colore standard per queste cose. Volevi che ne prendessi uno glitterato?” bofonchiò con voce raschiante.   
“Perché diamine qualcuno dovrebbe volersi infilare un affare glitterato su per il retto?” ribatté Iwaizumi guardando il comodino con aria contrariata. Oikawa roteò gli occhi e sbuffò “Perché è piacevole, ma tu non ci hai mai neanche voluto provare. Hai già deciso che non ti piace. Non si dovrebbe fare così” brontolò. Iwaizumi si accigliò “Cosa vorresti dire? Anche tu non hai mai voluto provare ad assaggiare il natto ma…”  
Il ragazzo non fece in tempo a finire la frase perché Oikawa sibilò un “Quella cosa fa i fili! Mi viene da vomitare solo a pensarci!”  
“Ma quanti anni hai, Merdakawa?” chiese Hajime allungando una mano e scuotendo l’altro afferrandolo per una coscia coperta dalla trapunta. “No, smettila!” pigolò Tooru, nascondendo la testa sotto la coperta. Iwaizumi mollò la presa, scocciato, e alzò gli occhi al cielo, come se Tooru fosse la peggior piaga che gli fosse mai capitato di dover subire.   
Oikawa era sicuramente meno reticente di Iwaizumi riguardo al proprio orientamento sessuale, per farsi comprare un letto più grande aveva stressato i propri genitori dicendo che voleva poter dormire insieme ad Hajime fino a che non ne avevano comprato uno da una piazza e mezzo, presi per sfinimento. Ciononostante Iwaizumi supponeva che non avessero un’idea davvero chiara del fatto che il rapporto che intercorreva tra loro due non potesse essere definito come una virile amicizia, di conseguenza pensava che fosse meglio non lasciare in giro certe cose.  
“No, sul serio, credo che dovresti nasconderlo…” ripeté tenendo lo sguardo fisso sul comodino. Oikawa mugugnò e si stropicciò pigramente una palpebra “Tanto mia madre l’ha già trovato mentre sistemava le mutande nel cassetto della biancheria…” biascicò.  
“COSA?” urlò Iwaizumi alzandosi dalla sedia con così tanto entusiasmo che Tooru nascose la testa sotto la coperta per lo spavento. “Come sarebbe a dire che l’ha trovato?” sbottò risiedendosi, nonostante il cuore gli battesse forte nel petto. Oikawa fece una smorfia addolorata e strizzò gli occhi.  
“E cosa ti ha detto?” domandò, concitato. Oikawa era stufo di quel discorso e fece un lungo sospiro prima di rispondere. La febbre l’aveva già sfiancato “Niente di che. Ha solo detto di stare attento a non trovarmi qualcosa incastrato nell’intestino…”   
“COSA?” urlò di nuovo Iwaizumi. Oikawa si rintanò nuovamente sotto le coperte “Non urlare, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò.   
“Com…come sarebbe a dire?” chiese ancora Iwaizumi. Si sentiva la gola asciutta e le mani sudate. Tooru si issò su un gomito e guardò negli occhi sgranati dell’amico “Mio zio lavora al pronto soccorso e negli anni le ha raccontato delle storie assurde: limoni, spazzole, anguille vive… è solo preoccupata che mi faccia male, ma non sono mica così scemo da infilarmi un pesce vivo nel retto. Ma neanche un pesce morto, in realtà…” si sentì di specificare, con voce strascicata.   
Iwaizumi non si sentiva affatto più calmo dopo quella spiegazione orribile. La reazione della signora Oikawa poteva significare solo una casa. Hajime fece un lungo sospiro prima di chiedere “Oi, tu madre sa che sei gay?”  
Oikawa alzò un sopracciglio “C’è qualcuno che ancora non lo sa?” domandò l’altro, vagamente infastidito. Iwaizumi si sentì svuotato di tutta l’adrenalina che lo rendeva vigile fino a un secondo prima e si lasciò cadere contro lo schienale della sedie a rotelline.   
Rimase in silenzio a guardare Tooru per qualche secondo, prima di chiedere “E sa anche che io… che noi…?” Non riusciva neanche a dirlo.   
Oikawa alzò gli occhi al cielo “Sì, non è mica stupida”  
“E per lei va bene?” chiese incredulo. Oikawa scrollò le spalle “A mia madre sei sempre piaciuto”  
Iwaizumi abbassò lo sguardo e lo fissò sulle mani che teneva in grembo, inermi, mentre Oikawa si riadagiava esausto sul cuscino.  
Hajime si rivide, per un momento, tre giorni prima, nudo e sudato, impegnato a far gemere Tooru a carponi sul proprio letto, nonostante i suoi genitori fossero in salotto. Per un secondo si immaginò la signora Oikawa che li guardava dalla serratura della porta e, preso dal panico, sentì il bisogno di girarsi a controllare. Per fortuna il buco della serratura era stato reso inoffensivo da Tooru quando era in quarta elementare con un pezzo di scotch giallo senape che da anni oscurava la vista al prossimo.   
Fece un altro respiro pesante e guardò di nuovo l’amico che aveva chiuso gli occhi e riposava con le labbra un po’ aperte, appoggiato al cuscino.   
“Senti…” cominciò, ancora in imbarazzo. Oikawa mugugnò un assenso per far capire che lo stava ascoltando. “Pensi che lo dirà ai miei genitori?”  
La risposta di Oikawa non si fece attendere, ma si limitò a un “Nah” detto con le palpebre serrate. Probabilmente stava già scivolando nel sonno.   
Rimase a guardarsi i piedi mentre il respiro dell’altro si faceva più pesante e regolare, sintomo del fatto che avesse preso sonno. Era ancora agitato, anche se sembrava che la situazione non potesse avere altre implicazioni.   
“Pensi che dovrei dirlo ai miei?” domandò. Tooru si scrollò dal suo torpore e lo guardò sbattendo le ciglia. Hajime ripeté la domanda e Oikawa allungò la mano e la appoggiò sul suo ginocchio, prima di rispondere. “Solo se te la senti, non lo devi fare per forza…”  
La mano di Oikawa risalì fino all’inguine e poi tornò indietro ad accarezzare di nuovo il ginocchio, del tutto disinteressata a un carezza più spinta.   
“Vieni qui con me?” sussurrò, puntando gli occhi lucidi in quelli di Hajime. Iwaizumi si accigliò e ritrovò in un sol colpo la sua solita verve. “Non ho alcuna intenzione di fare sesso con te finché sei in quelle condizioni, hai capito? Non voglio che finisca come quella volta che ti hanno dovuto fare la flebo!” sbottò, con voce tonante.   
“No” piagnucolò Oikawa “volevo solo che venissi sotto le coperte per farmi caldo. E comunque quella volta avevo la mononucleosi, era agosto e avevo sudato un sacco”  
Iwaizumi sospirò e scosse la testa mentre Oikawa alzava la coperta con un braccio per farlo entrare “Puoi anche tenerti i jeans addosso, se vuoi. Non mi dà fastidio” aggiunse poi, guardandolo con gli occhi lucidi di febbre.  
“Sono sporchi, li ho tenuti tutto il giorno” gli fece notare l’altro. “Non mi interessa, sbrigati solo a venire sotto con me”   
Iwaizumi acchiappò un lembo di coperta e ci si infilò sotto. In un attimo aveva passato le braccia attorno al corpo di Tooru e se l’era trascinato addosso.  
Oikawa si ritrasse quando le labbra di Hajime toccarono le sue. “Così ti ammali anche tu” sussurrò, stancamente, chinando la testa e rintanandosi addosso a lui.   
“Stai zitto” sbottò l’altro prima di dargli un bacio sulla testa.


	6. Baptism

Oikawa guaì tre “Ahi” di seguito, quando la sua testa sbatté con una certa violenza contro la cassetta degli attrezzi per tre volte a distanza ravvicinata.   
“Piano, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò, cercando di spostare la cassetta con le mani, mentre un’altra spinta lo sbatteva di nuovo contro il metallo laccato. “È scomodo…”  
“Oh, davvero?” domandò Iwaizumi, aggressivo “E te ne sei accorto adesso che siamo scomodi?” sbraitò, fermandosi e stringendo le dita attorno ai polpacci nudi di Oikawa.   
“Potevamo stare a casa mia. O potevamo stare a casa tua. Ma invece no, dovevamo fare sesso in macchina! E ora ti lamenti pure!” sbottò. Tooru fece una smorfia.   
Si erano sistemati nel bagagliaio della macchina di Hajime: Iwaizumi seduto sui calcagni e il bacino di Oikawa in grembo e Tooru semi-sdraiato con la testa pericolosamente vicina alla cassetta degli attrezzi e le gambe tenute distese perché non aveva posto per piegarle dietro alla schiena di Iwaizumi. La suola delle scarpe da ginnastica poggiava contro il tettuccio dell’auto. Secondo Oikawa non propriamente la posizione più comoda in cui si fosse mai ritrovato, ma c’era da dire che, se fosse dipeso da Iwaizumi, avrebbero fatto sesso solo a letto e a quattro zampe. Hajime era un ragazzo pieno di qualità, ma a letto non era propriamente un creativo. Iwaizumi non aveva mai proposto granché, fatta eccezione per quella volta che aveva spento la luce e si era infilato un preservativo fluorescente. Oikawa, nel buio, aveva iniziato a saltellare sulle ginocchia, infantilmente emozionato, finché Iwaizumi non l’aveva preso per una spalla e non l’avevo spinto contro il materasso dicendo “Adesso basta, però”. Gli era anche arrivato uno scappellotto quando, chinato in avanti, aveva esclamato “Sto per fare sesso con una spada laser”.   
In ogni modo, Oikawa doveva ammettere che in quella posizione si stava scomodi. Aveva ancora addosso la giacca, ma il maglione e la maglia tirata su fin quasi alle ascelle e iniziava a sentire un po’ freddo alla pancia.   
“Ma dovevamo battezzare la tua macchina nuova!” pigolò, issandosi sui gomiti, mentre Iwaizumi rimaneva fermo. “Guarda che le automobili servono a fare altre cose. Mi sto gelando le palle!” brontolò Iwaizumi, arrabbiato. Oikawa gli fece un sorrisetto. “Da quello che sento io, non ti stai gelando proprio niente” sussurrò, facendogli un occhiolino. “Oh mio Dio, Merdakawa!” sbottò Iwaizumi, esasperato, prima di rifilargli un morso al polpaccio. Oikawa frignò nel sentire i denti dell’altro affondare nella carne morbida della gamba e Iwaizumi lo sentì stringersi di riflesso intorno a sé.  
Gli diede in bacio sulla gamba, dove ancora di potevano vedere i segni arrossati lasciati dai denti, e ricominciò a spingere lentamente. La testa di Oikawa si appoggiò delicatamente alla cassetta degli attrezzi.   
Oikawa chiuse gli occhi ed esalò un lungo respiro sentendo Hajime scivolare dentro e fuori di sé, mentre le sue mani gli stringevano i fianchi. I vetri dell’auto erano ormai completamente appannati dal loro respiro. Il sesso di Iwaizumi stretto tra le sue pareti lo deliziava e lo esasperava a un tempo. Sembrava che stesse sempre per colpirlo nel punto giusto, ma poi non succedeva e le spinte continuavano lente ed logoranti.  
“E comunque non è nemmeno nuova, l’ho comprata usata” aggiunse Iwaizumi, quando Oikawa aveva deciso di abbandonare definitivamente le chiacchiere.   
“Magari adesso tu stai steso dove è venuto un altro imbecille come noi” disse serio. Oikawa storse la bocca ancor prima di aprire gli occhi “COSA?” strillò. Iwaizumi aveva messo su un sorrisetto divertito che Oikawa aveva visto ben poche volte sul suo viso.   
“…o magari addirittura un cadavere, chi-chi… può saperlo?” aggiunse, affaticato. Oikawa stava per rispondere qualcosa, ma fu scosso da un tremito che gli tolse la capacità di esprimere un’opinione articolata, e tutto ciò che uscì dalla sua bocca fu un sussulto tra il deliziato e lo straziato.   
“Non mi dire queste cose orribili” piagnucolò appena riuscì a prendere fiato. “Non fare la principessa sul pisello, Oi” rispose l’altro, con il sorriso che svaniva mentre assestava un’altra spinta.   
A quel punto Oikawa venne scosso da un’ondata di riso incontrollato che lo costrinse a mettersi una mano sulla bocca e Iwaizumi si rese conto di cosa aveva appena detto.   
“Giuro che, se fai una battuta sul mio o sul tuo pisello, ti ribalto, Merdakawa!” sbottò Iwaizumi di nuovo indispettito.   
“Sarebbe anche ora, Iwa-chan, sei così noioso oggi che potrei mettermi a fare il sudok- Oh!” ribatté Oikawa, prima che Iwaizumi muovesse di nuovo i fianchi con più vigore.   
Chiuse gli occhi e dischiuse le labbra mentre Hajime si piegava in avanti, cambiando l’angolazione del suo pene dentro di lui. “E sposta ‘sta merda!” sbraitò, prendendo con una mano la cassetta degli attrezzi e scaraventandola da un lato, lontana dalla testa di Oikawa. La cassa si rovesciò scaricando tutto il proprio scintillante contenuto di chiavi inglesi e cacciaviti sul fondo del bagagliaio con un gran frastuono metallico.   
“Oh, Iwa-chan, mio eroe” esalò Oikawa, nel tentativo di una ulteriore faticosa presa in giro, interrotta dalle labbra di Iwaizumi che premevano contro le sue. La parte superiore delle cosce venne schiacciata contro il suo petto, dalla foga di Hajime che aveva iniziato a muoversi deciso dentro di lui. Oikawa gemette sulla bocca dell’altro, sentendolo mentre raggiungeva il punto giusto. Iwaizumi grugnì in risposta, mentre Tooru poteva sentire il suo sesso, stretto nella propria carne, diventare più duro. Hajime spinse verso il basso le gambe di Oikawa con uno strattone tale da fargli strizzare gli occhi dal dolore. Sentiva i muscoli delle cosce tirare, mentre il calore nel suo basso ventre cresceva. La schiena nuda strisciava contro il fondo ruvido del bagagliaio e sul suo petto si strusciavano gli alamari e la chiusura lampo della giacca di Iwaizumi. Il maglione alzato fino alle clavicole gli dava fastidio e lo faceva sudare.   
Allungò un braccio oltre la propria gamba e, con una certa fatica, afferrò la nuca di Iwaizumi e lo spinse di nuovo contro la sua bocca. La labbra di Iwaizumi si scontrarono di nuovo, con forza, contro quelle di Tooru. Entrambi ebbero un attimo per aprirle e la lingua di Iwaizumi fu subito contro quella dell’altro, contro i denti e il palato.   
Il mento era bagnato di saliva, le gambe gli facevano male e il tessuto della giacca di Hajime era fastidiosa contro il suo pene, pressato tra i loro corpi, ma il sesso di Iwaizumi aveva iniziato ad affondare con più energia, facendolo scuotere. Hajime era vicino all’orgasmo, Oikawa lo poteva sentire da come si muoveva, da come stringeva i suoi polpacci tra le dita e da come gli mordeva e leccava le labbra.   
Proprio mentre Tooru reprimeva un singhiozzo, dopo che il sesso di Iwaizumi aveva colpito per l’ennesima volta il suo punto più sensibile, si sentì un frastuono assordante. O meglio, così parve a Oikawa sudato e sovraeccitato.  
Iwaizumi, che fino a un secondo prima aveva l’aria di potersi mangiare Tooru, si fermò a metà di un affondo, con il sesso ancora per metà dentro a Oikawa, e alzò la testa fissando gli occhi sul finestrino appannato.   
Tooru, con le pupille dilatate, lo guardò da sotto, senza muoversi dalla sua posizione sdraiata. Iwaizumi era immobile come una statua di sale.  
Qualcuno, da fuori, batté di nuovo le nocche contro il vetro offuscato. Tooru poteva vedere la forma della mano e un’ombra abbastanza piccola oltre la coltre opaca. Era certo che non riuscisse a vederli, incastrati com’erano, ma il sudore gli era comunque diventato istantaneamente freddo. Iwaizumi, probabilmente, era perfino più teso di lui.   
“Ci sono i love hotel per fare gli sporcaccioni! Ragazzacci!” urlò la voce di una donna che secondo Tooru avrebbe potuto avere almeno quattrocento anni.   
Entrambi rimasero bloccati a guardare l’ombra della nonnina centenaria che sospirava e, con inaudita lentezza, si allontanava borbottando qualche cosa che suonava molto come scostumati.   
Quando l’ombra della donnina non fu più visibile dal finestrino posteriore, Iwaizumi si decise ad abbassare lo sguardo su Tooru, che non sembrava nemmeno aver perso il suo aplomb. Il secondo di panico che aveva vissuto era passato del tutto inosservato, dato che Hajime era molto più angosciato di lui.   
Oikawa alzò gli occhi e si strinse nelle spalle, per quanto poteva, piegato com’era “Ai suoi tempi certe cose si facevano nella stalla, noi almeno abbiamo i vetri che si appannano per la privacy”  
“Oh, è l’ultima volta che do corda a una delle tue idee di merda!” sbottò Iwaizumi, accigliato.   
Tooru strizzò gli occhi e i pugni, indispettito “Smettila di fare così e concludi quello che hai iniziato, Iwa-chan, che sono ripiegato come un taccuino!” piagnucolò.


	7. Hot Springs

La prima cosa che Oikawa aveva fatto appena aveva raggiunto l’età giusta per soggiornare in una stanza d’albergo senza la presenza di un genitore era stata prenotarne una. Iwaizumi compiva gli anni poco prima di lui, ma ovviamente non si era lasciato coinvolgere nella questione quando Oikawa glielo aveva chiesto, rispondendo che lui non aveva bisogno di andare da nessuna parte.   
Così Oikawa, il giorno dopo il proprio compleanno, gli aveva presentato la prenotazione fatta su internet, stampata sulla carta riciclata di sua madre. La scelta era facilmente caduta sulla più vicina località termale che però fosse abbastanza lontana da giustificare una notte passata fuori casa.   
Iwaizumi aveva fatto una smorfia, aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo e alla fine aveva optato per un silenzioso assenso.   
Il quattro dicembre Iwaizumi si era ritrovato coi piedi nella neve ad aspettare che Oikawa lo raggiungesse alla fermata degli autobus extraurbani. Tooru era arrivato con la sciarpa fin sopra il naso e gli scarponi da neve, tirandosi dietro un borsone da viaggio abbastanza voluminoso, che aveva lasciato cadere per terra appena era arrivato alla fermata senza banchina. Iwaizumi, senza sciarpa e senza guanti, non aveva mosso un passo per andargli incontro e non aveva nemmeno tolto le mani dalle tasche del bomber.   
“Iwa-chan” esordì Oikawa pestando i piedi per il freddo. “Non hai freddo senza sciarpa?” chiese, abbassando un po’ la propria perché il respiro caldo nella lana finiva per appannargli gli occhiali e renderlo cieco.   
“Nah…” fece l’altro, studiando la strada in attesa di scorgere l’autobus. “Com’è possibile? Mi si sta gelando il naso!” lamentò, passandosi sopra le dita guantate in un vago tentativo di riscaldarlo. Iwaizumi, con le mani ancora affondate nelle tasche, si voltò a guardarlo con più attenzione. Era appena sorto il sole e l’aria invernale era fredda e umida. Oikawa, con il broncio, aveva le labbra chiarissime e il viso pallido, fatta eccezione per una spolverata di rosa sugli zigomi e la punta del naso decisamente arrossata. Iwaizumi era certo che quello fosse più o meno lo stesso aspetto che doveva avere lui in quello stesso momento.   
“Smettila di lamentarti” lo sgridò, imbronciandosi. “Ti giuro che è gelato!” continuò Tooru, zampettando verso di lui. “Senti!” esclamò, un secondo prima di appoggiare la punta del proprio naso sul collo esposto di Iwaizumi. Hajime si scansò con uno scatto tale da fare pensare che qualcosa l’avesse punto. “Non toccarmi il collo con quel naso gelido. E poi non fare ‘ste cose mentre siamo per strada…” sbottò allontanandosi di altri due passi, per sicurezza. “Ma non sono neanche le sette, non c’è nessuno in giro” ribatté Tooru, stanco. Si era svegliato da poco e gli occhi gli bruciavano ancora. Non ci fu tempo per discutere ulteriormente perché un paio di pendolari si unirono a loro e la corriera si fermò sferragliando davanti alla fermata.   
All’interno, il pullman era così caldo che a Tooru si appannarono gli occhiali, costringendolo a toglierli per pulirli nella maglia, mentre Iwaizumi sistemava sulla cappelliera i loro bagagli.   
Si sistemarono su due sedili a metà dell’autobus, Hajime dalla parte del vetro e Oikawa da quella del corridoio. Iwaizumi non ebbe niente in contrario quando Oikawa appoggiò delicatamente la testa sulla sua spalla e nemmeno quando, qualche minuto dopo, iniziò a dirgli cosa aveva intenzione di fargli appena fossero stati da soli nella camera d’albergo.   
Dopo quindici minuti esatti dalla partenza Iwaizumi si era ritrovato improvvisamente rigido, in mezzo alle gambe, senza sapere come liberarsi da quell’impiccio e con davanti a sé almeno altre tre ore di autostrada.   
Arrivarono all’hotel, che Tooru aveva prenotato quell’estate, a metà mattina. Hajime constatò che fosse sicuramente più costoso degli alberghi che lui e la sua famiglia solevano frequentare durante le vacanze, ma meno lussuoso di quello in cui aveva alloggiato quella volta che sua madre aveva vinto un concorso a premi del detersivo per la lavatrice.   
In quell’occasione si era trovato in una suite super lusso con il bagno vetrato e servizio in camera ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro, ma doveva ammettere che anche ritrovarsi in una pozza di acqua bollente, vicino a Oikawa non era male.   
Oikawa si era tolto gli occhiali e se ne stava immerso fino al collo, mentre dalla fonte termale saliva un vapore spesso che si confondeva con la neve tutta intorno. Era una piacevole sensazione quella di sentire fresco nella parte alta della testa mentre tutto il corpo sott’acqua era bollente.   
Iwaizumi sentì la coscia di Tooru sfiorarlo, mentre l’altro si sistemava accanto a lui, ancora immerso nell’acqua rovente. Si voltò a guardarlo e Oikawa gli rivolse un sorrisetto, prima di voltare lo sguardo verso il panorama. Un uomo grasso che stava seduto dall’altra parte della piscina naturale si passava un asciugamano umido sulla fronte. Iwaizumi chiuse gli occhi e si appoggiò a una roccia, godendosi la quiete, finché Oikawa non gli si avvicinò ancora un po’ e non ricominciò a raccontargli che cosa sarebbe successo appena si fossero trovati da soli in camera. Di come aveva intenzione di leccarglielo dalla base alla punta e poi di prenderlo in bocca fino a farlo venire. E di come non vedeva l’ora che Iwaizumi si infilasse dentro di lui e lo facesse gemere e di come sarebbe stato duro e stretto tra i suoi muscoli. E di come avrebbe lanciato una pietra a quel dannato ciccione se non smetteva di fissarli con quell’aria arcigna.   
Solo in quel momento Iwaizumi si era ricordato dell’uomo grasso e aveva distolto gli occhi da Oikawa per cercarlo. Si rese conto a quel punto di avere la bocca socchiusa e, probabilmente, la sua espressione era simile a quella che avrebbe potuto avere guardando la vetrina di una pasticceria. Deglutì, in bocca aveva troppa saliva. Erano alle terme da neanche mezz’ora e il suo sesso era di nuovo rigido come un bastone.   
Non sapeva se avrebbe preferito strangolare Tooru per essere così maledettamente inappropriato oppure schiacciarlo contro le pietre e concludere tutto lì, davanti al ciccione, seguendo le promesse di Oikawa.   
L’uomo grasso li guardò un po’ accigliato, poi si passò di nuovo l’asciugamano sulla testa e si mise a osservare un albero spoglio ricoperto di neve.   
Iwaizumi sospirò e spostò in avanti il sedere, cercando una posizione più comoda “Ce l’ho duro” annunciò a bassa voce, in modo che solo Oikawa potesse sentirlo. “Anche io” ammise l’altro, con un sorrisetto ebete.   
“Perché devi metterti a dire queste cose mentre siamo in un luogo pubblico?” chiese Iwaizumi, dopo un altro lungo sospiro.   
Tooru non gli rispose, ma gli sorrise di nuovo. Entrambi guardarono l’uomo grasso che aveva preso a muoversi nella pozza d’acqua, indeciso se continuare a sguazzare o uscire.  
“Potrei provare a farti un pompino sott’acqua” propose Oikawa a bassa voce, senza distogliere gli occhi dall’uomo. “Così poi affoghi” commentò Iwaizumi ridacchiando. “Ci riesci davvero?” aggiunse poi.   
“Non lo so, se vuoi provo” si propose l’altro. Iwaizumi alzò una mano bagnata e l’appoggiò sull’orecchio di Tooru per spingerlo via scherzosamente “Ma piantala, imbecille”   
“La mia era una proposta seria” tossì Oikawa, vagamente offeso, prima di rialzare gli occhi e vedere che l’unico altro ospite della piscina si stava alzando in piedi mostrando tutto il suo adipe, nonostante tentasse di coprirsi almeno il sedere con l’asciugamano bagnato.   
“Dici che se ne vada?” domandò piano, socchiudendo le palpebre, senza occhiali non vedeva molto bene da lontano. Iwaizumi si passò la lingua sulle labbra, senza distogliere gli occhi dall’uomo, che in quel momento era intento a uscire dall’acqua “Così pare…” sussurrò appoggiando una mano sulla parte bassa della schiena di Tooru.   
I due non distolsero gli occhi dall’uomo finché non si trovò davanti alla porta, ancora avvolto, come poteva, nell’asciugamano fradicio.   
Tooru, con le spalle fuori dall’acqua, sentiva il contatto con il palmo della mano di Hajime e avrebbe voluto che lui la facesse scendere almeno un po’, ma Iwaizumi la lasciava lì immobile.   
L’uomo aprì la porta scorrevole e entrò nell’edificio a passo lento. Si voltò per richiuderla e il tempo che l’asse impiegò per strisciare fino a chiudersi sembrò infinito. Aveva appena fatto in tempo a sparire dalla loro visuale che le labbra di Iwaizumi erano giù su quelle di Tooru, mentre la sua mano premeva contro la sua schiena calda. Le mani di Oikawa andarono tra i capelli di Iwaizumi, mentre le loro bocche si scontravano con foga. Sott’acqua Hajime sentì l’altro agitare le gambe e la coscia sinistra poggiarsi sopra le sue ginocchia. Preso dall’impeto afferrò il fianco di Oikawa con la mano libera e se lo tirò addosso più che poteva facendolo strisciare dolorosamente contro le pietre della vasca naturale.  
Oikawa gemette sulle labbra di Iwaizumi, ma non si staccò se non per riprendere fiato e ricominciare a baciarlo con energia. Sentiva il sesso rigido di Iwaizumi che poggiava sulla sua coscia e sentiva una scarica elettrica che gli percorreva tutto il corpo al pensiero di averlo dentro di sé.  
Iwaizumi strinse la mano sulla coscia di Tooru mentre i capelli, tra le sue dita, iniziavano a tirare tanto da fare male. Oikawa gli succhiava il labbro inferiore e lui avrebbe voluto che la propria lingua incontrasse di nuovo quella dell’altro, mentre il suo sesso era stretto tra il proprio addome e la coscia muscolosa di Tooru.   
Si staccarono come se si fossero bruciati quando sentirono la porta scorrevole schioccare, aprendosi.   
Due uomini sulla trentina uscirono ridacchiando e lamentandosi per il freddo, senza neanche notare, in un primo momento, Oikawa e Iwaizumi nascosti nel vapore. Oikawa si era allontanato abbastanza da lasciare tra sé e l’amico il posto per sedersi. Iwaizumi, deglutendo faticosamente, allargò le braccia e si appoggiò con la schiena alle pietre in una finta posizione rilassata, tradita dall’espressione incredibilmente contrita.   
Oikawa, poco più in là, con il mento bagnato di saliva e le labbra gonfie perché Iwaizumi gliele aveva ripetutamente morsicate, cercava di guardarsi i piedi nell’acqua scura.   
I due nuovi venuti li salutarono cordialmente con un gesto della mano, al quale Iwaizumi rispose con un cenno del capo e un sorriso plastico, prima che i due tornassero a chiacchierare e sghignazzare.   
“Ti odio, Merdakawa” esalò a quel punto, a denti stretti.   
Più tardi, dopo cena, Iwaizumi si guardò allo specchio mentre si lavava i denti con una certa veemenza. Aveva ancora addosso una maglietta e i pantaloni della tuta che si era messo per andare a mangiare a una bancarella che vendeva ramen poco lontano dal loro albergo. Era stato evidente a entrambi che nonostante i soldi che Oikawa aveva speso per l’albergo nessuno dei due si potesse permettere una cena in un ristorante costoso.   
Si passò le setole dello spazzolino sulla lingua con vigore, sperando che la cipolla del ramen non si riproponesse e poi lo ricacciò di malagrazia nel beautycase che gli aveva dato sua madre. Si tirò un po’ su l’elastico della tuta, che stava cedendo, e aprì la porta chiamando “Oikawa?”.  
Oikawa, già sotto le coperte con tutta la testa, mugugnò. Iwaizumi fece una smorfia e gli saltò addosso senza curarsi del fatto che potessero farsi male, mettendosi a cavalcioni della sagoma rannicchiata di Tooru. Oikawa esalò un “Oh” dolorante e Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno di sorridere “Allora, cos’hai detto che volevi farmi?” domandò, stendendosi un po’ in avanti.   
“Smettila, Iwa-chan” piagnucolò da sotto il piumone. “Smettila di fare cosa?”domandò divertito, strusciandosi con il bacino contro quella che, a giudicare dalla forma sotto la coperta, era la coscia di Tooru.  
“Di starmi addosso. Non voglio, ho sonno” gemette ancora. Iwaizumi spalancò gli occhi, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che quella sera non si sarebbe concluso niente. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo quando l’aveva trovato rannicchiato sotto la trapunta, ma non gli era neanche passato per la testa che Oikawa gli potesse dire no. A sua memoria non era mai successo, questo perché solitamente era Iwaizumi quello che cercava di raffreddare i bollenti spiriti dell’altro, e invece, quella volta, era proprio Iwaizumi ad andare in bianco, perché Oikawa aveva sonno.   
Ci mise un po’ a elaborare l’informazione e fu costretto a chiedere “Oi, stai scherzando?”  
Oikawa gemette di nuovo da sotto il piumone e rispose “No, sono davvero stanco. Le terme mi hanno fatto venire sonno…”  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo “Non ci posso credere, Merdakawa. Hai passato dodici ore a raccontarmi nei minimi particolari cosa mi avresti fatto a letto e ora ti addormenti” ricapitolò, rassegnato, prima di scavalcare l’altro e infilarsi, scoraggiato, sotto le coperte.   
Appena si fu sistemato su un fianco, dando le spalle a Oikawa, si era ritrovato la sua fronte appoggiata alla schiena. Si era voltato solo un po’, abbastanza per vedere che l’amico era ancora raggomitolato nel piumone, ma che aveva tirato fuori la testa.   
“Dato che per una volta abbiamo un letto a due piazze a disposizione, è proprio necessario starmi stretto addosso come un laccio emostatico?” domandò, scocciato. Per tutta risposta Oikawa gli circondò la vita con un braccio. Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo e commentò rassegnato “Immagino che questo sia un sì”, prima di allungare il braccio per spegnere l’abat-jour.


	8. Sitting Bull

Se c’era una cosa che non si poteva dire di Oikawa Tooru era che non fosse bello. Il fatto che fosse bello faceva sempre in modo che fosse circondato da ragazze e Iwaizumi doveva periodicamente ammettere a se stesso di essere una delle vittime della bellezza di Oikawa.   
Gli piacevano le sue gambe lunghe, il modo in cui muoveva la bocca quando faceva le smorfie, i muscoli della schiena che si tendevano, quando giocavano a pallavolo o quando facevano sesso.   
Iwaizumi non poté fare a meno di fissarlo con le labbra socchiuse, a costo di sembrare stupido, mentre Oikawa alzava un coscia per scavalcarlo e sedersi sul suo ventre. Lo guardò da sopra la propria spalla, per poi girarsi e guardare avanti.   
Iwaizumi, non visto, si morse il labbro inferiore studiando la forma delle scapole, la curva dei deltoidi e il modo in cui la schiena si assottigliava verso la vita, fino al sedere. Sulla natica sinistra aveva ancora il segno rossastro di un morso che gli aveva rifilato poco prima. Avrebbe voluto morderlo di nuovo.   
Sussultò nel sentire Oikawa che afferrava il suo sesso e glielo massaggiava con una certa urgenza. Non poté fare a meno di alzare entrambe le braccia e appoggiare i palmi sulla schiena di Oikawa, beandosi del contatto con la pelle calda.   
Il ragazzo si voltò per vedere l’espressione di Hajime, semi-sdraiato sul proprio letto.   
“Mi stai guardando?” chiese, divertito. Nessuno lo stava toccando in quel momento, ma Hajime sapeva di averlo lavorato a sufficienza fino a qualche minto prima da eccitarlo quanto lui, ciononostante Oikawa non riusciva a stare zitto.   
“Sì” rispose Iwaizumi in un sussurro. “E ti piaccio?” domandò, increspando le labbra, svagato.   
“Quante volte ancora vuoi farmelo dire?” domandò l’altro, sentendo che Oikawa gli infilava il preservativo con dovizia quasi eccessiva. Oikawa ridacchiò “Tutte quelle che riesco”  
Iwaizumi alzò gli occhi al cielo, dopo aver incrociato lo sguardo con quello di Tooru.   
“Invece di lamentarti, renditi utile” aggiunse, indicando il comodino con un gesto imperioso “Non vorrai mica lasciarmi all’asciutto” sbottò.  
Iwaizumi afferrò il lubrificante e lo passò a Oikawa facendo una smorfia. “Senti, dobbiamo proprio fare questa cosa?” domandò poco convinto.  
Tooru gli dava di nuovo le spalle e Iwaizumi sentì il rumore del tubetto di lubrificante che veniva spremuto. A giudicare dal suono, stava per finire. “Non vuoi fare sesso?” chiese Oikawa lasciando cadere il tubo per terra e girandosi verso l’altro. Iwaizumi sentì la sua mano che afferrava di nuovo il suo sesso e lo massaggiava per spargere il lubrificante.   
“Ce-certo che voglio” disse, sentendo un brivido quando Oikawa toccò la punta “solo che non mi sembra una buona idea farlo in quel mod- Oh oh!”   
Oikawa ghignò e Iwaizumi ispirò forte col naso, per calmarsi. “Dico solo che trovo stupido seguire i consigli di un giornale da parrucchiera. Come diavolo ti sei ritrovato a leggere quella robaccia?”  
Oikawa scrollò le spalle e smise di muovere la mano sulla lunghezza di Hajime, ma non mollò la presa. “Te l’ho già spiegato: ho accompagnato mia madre della parrucchiera e mi stavo annoiando da morire e allora mi sono messo a leggere quei giornali stupidi che si trovano nelle sale d’aspetto” illustrò, ricominciando a masturbare Iwaizumi. “E alla fine ho trovato questo articolo dove davano consigli per dimagrire facendo sesso. Onestamente, l’ultima cosa a cui penso mentre scopo è quante calorie sto perdendo, ma era l’unico articolo dove si parlasse di sesso e non di smalti, menopausa o delle smagliature di Victoria Beckham” raccontò, muovendo la mano più veloce. Iwaizumi fece un sospiro e distese di nuovo le braccia per appoggiare le mani sulla schiena di Oikawa. Non voleva venire così, ma non voleva neanche dirgli di smettere, voleva solo riuscire a distrarsi per non concludere tutto prima di aver effettivamente iniziato. “Chi cazzo è Victoria Beckham?” sbottò, inacidito.  
“La moglie di David Beckham, il calciatore inglese” rispose Oikawa, mordendosi un labbro con aria disinteressata, come se non lo stesse neanche masturbando.  
“Quello bello?” domandò Iwaizumi.  
“Quello bello” confermò l’altro. Stare girato in quel modo iniziava a essere doloroso per il collo di Oikawa, nonostante questo rimase voltato a guardare lungamente Iwaizumi negli occhi, aumentando il ritmo della sua mano, finché Iwaizumi non distolse lo sguardo, sconfitto, è eruppe “Se non la pianti ti vengo in mano e a Toro Seduto ci giochi da solo, cazzo!”  
Oikawa ridacchiò e si alzò sulle ginocchia, dando a Iwaizumi una vista ancora migliore del suo fondoschiena, per poi indirizzare la punta del pene verso di sé e calarcisi sopra lentamente.   
Iwaizumi espirò lentamente l’aria, sentendo il cuore che accelerava, e alzò le braccia per afferrare con le dita i fianchi di Oikawa.   
Tooru chiuse gli occhi concentrato sulla sensazione del sesso di Iwaizumi stretto dentro di sé, che allargava i suoi muscoli e che bruciava leggermente. La cosa migliore era pregustare come sarebbe stato piacevole appena avesse trovato l’angolazione giusta e si fosse messo a spingere.   
“Guarda che a me piace anche così” fece presente Iwaizumi, da dietro. Oikawa riaprì gli occhi e sospirò “Smettila di fare il noioso, Iwa-chan” lo redarguì, prima di sfilare le gambe da sotto di sé e incrociarle su quelle dell’altro. A gambe incrociate tutto il suo peso era appoggiato sul corpo di Iwaizumi.   
Hajime fece una smorfia “Quanto diamine pesi? Mi si ferma la circolazione delle gambe così!” sbottò. “E poi cosa cavolo è successo al tuo sedere, hai delle ossa o delle lame? Mi stai facendo malissimo!” aggiunse, accigliato. Il suo pene stretto dentro a Oikawa era piacevole, ma in quella posizione il suo sedere si rivelava inaspettatamente ossuto.   
“Adesso ti passa, smettila di lamentarti sempre, Iwa-chan!” sbottò l’altro iniziando a ondeggiare come poteva. In quella posizione non c’era molto respiro per i movimenti. Faticava a fare forza sulle gambe e quando ne faceva di più rischiava di fare male a Iwaizumi, sotto di lui.   
Hajime, puntellato sui gomiti, gli fissava la schiena nuda, contrariato. “Ti muovi a malapena. Almeno a te sta piacendo?” domandò. Oikawa alzò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra, doveva ammettere che non gli stesse piacendo per niente. “C’era scritto che probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto un po’ per assestarsi” ammise.   
Hajime sospirò e con un colpo di reni si alzò dal letto trovandosi col petto appoggiato alla schiena dell’altro. “Fai fare a me” propose, infilando le braccia sotto le gambe di Oikawa. Tooru si sentì sollevare e poi riabbassare e la spinta che ne derivò fu molto più profonda delle precedenti. Iwaizumi lo sollevò ancora e ancora e lo riappoggiò sulle proprie gambe con un sospiro affaticato, mentre Oikawa iniziava a sentire una piacevole frizione interna.   
“Riesci a farlo di nuovo?” chiese, senza fiato e con gli occhi lucidi. “Certo che no, sei pesantissimo!” ribatté Iwaizumi a pochi centimetri dal suo naso, evidentemente affaticato. Oikawa batté le palpebre un paio di volte e si sporse per farsi baciare, cosa che Hajime fece subito da sopra la spalla dell’altro.   
Le mani di Iwaizumi si spostarono da sotto le gambe di Oikawa alle ginocchia. Chiuse gli occhi sentendo i palmi di Hajime accarezzargli le cosce tese e scivolare fino all’inguine. Il bacino di Iwaizumi su muoveva lentamente sotto di lui e le sue mani avevano afferrato entrambe il suo pene.   
“Ti giri?” pregò, con la boccaappoggiata alla spalla di Oikawa. Tooru si voltò e le loro labbra si incontrarono di nuovo.   
“Dico davvero, ti giri?” chiese di nuovo Iwaizumi, dopo avergli preso il labbro inferiore da i denti. Oikawa, con le labbra rosse per i morsi, si passò la lingua sui denti. In basso la situazione era sicuramente migliorata da quando Iwaizumi aveva deciso di contribuire, ma non era di certo un ritmo lento ed estenuante quello che stava cercando. In più aveva l’impressione che fosse una posa pessima per raggiungere il suo punto giusto.   
Si guardarono intensamente per qualche secondo, mentre le dita di Iwaizumi gli accarezzavano lentamente il petto. Hajime aveva gli occhi lucidi, le labbra arrossate e il mento bagnato dalla saliva di Tooru. Oikawa non poté fare a meno di pensare che gli piacesse molto.   
Boccheggiò e annuì, iniziando ad aprire le gambe ed ad appoggiare di nuovo il peso sulle proprie ginocchia. Gli facevano male le articolazioni e anche il sedere. Hajime, del canto proprio, fu felice di liberarsi del peso di Oikawa. Le cosce iniziavano a fargli male. Lo aiutò a sollevarsi e a girarsi e notò che gli tremavano un po’ le ginocchia mentre si risedeva su di lui.   
Entrambi sussultarono quando Oikawa si fu di nuovo assestato con il sesso di Iwaizumi dentro di sé. Si guardarono per qualche secondo in silenzio e Oikawa non poté fare a meno di sorridere.   
“Cosa c’è?” domandò Hajime, sospettoso.  
“Se potessi scegliere tra me e David Beckham chi ti faresti?”   
Iwaizumi si sentì davvero a un passo dallo spingerlo giù dal letto.


End file.
